


This Feels Like Falling in Love

by tinycrows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daichi Threesomes Week, F/F, Fingering, Multi, Polyamory, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycrows/pseuds/tinycrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with two people was never a problem that Daichi thought she’d have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Feels Like Falling in Love

Falling in love with two people was never a problem that Daichi thought she’d have.

While growing up in a small country town, Daichi began to realize she didn't have much of a preference for one gender over another when she reached high school. It was never really a problem, she just liked the people who she felt comfortable with, who could really seep beneath her skin and touch the depths of her that most others didn't bother to see. And though it led to very few relationships--short ones at that--Daichi didn't feel like it was wrong to feel that way. She liked being with her friends, away from all the drama most of them were going through with their crushes, and didn't dwell on it more than that.

When graduation came, and they were all saying goodbye, Daichi began to wonder if she'd ever be like that: hopeless, blushing, and silly in love like it was a sickness. But after five months of mulling it over in her head, she found her answer in Tokyo. 

It all came crashing down on her like tidal waves, leaving her dizzy and discombobulated. The first wave was Bokuto: wild haired, enthusiastic, brazen Bokuto who seemed to never slow down the first time Daichi saw her. It was like there was an energy inside of her that made the sun glow behind her smile, and Daichi wanted to capture it and see if it tasted like summer. That feeling scared her, because she’d never felt so possessive of someone before--much less a person she’d never met--but her infatuation was instant, distracting, and though Daichi worried about getting too close, Bokuto introduced herself the next time they spotted one another on campus.

And then came along Kuroo: she was a friend of Bokuto's, a dark beauty with a smirk that looked like it belonged wrapped around a cigarette and legs that seemed to go on forever. Her hair--surprisingly even after Daichi had seen Bokuto’s silver streaked spikes--was just as wild, with one side shorn short, the back in spikes, and a long wave falling over her opposite shoulder. Kuroo had this way of talking, too, that always sounded like flirting or it had an innuendo laced in even the most innocent of words; it made Daichi uneasy, like she never knew where she stood, and she was sure her cheeks would never stop burning every time Kuroo directed those smooth words towards her.

Since then, and in the following month of getting to know them, Daichi couldn’t help being drawn in. They messed up her normal routine, left her unsteady on her feet and always wondering what was going to come next. And she kept finding herself doing things she never would have otherwise--like getting her nose pierced after finding out Bokuto pierced at a shop on the weekends--and she _loved_ it. Even if they drove her up the wall, and their jokes were immature at best, she couldn’t help wanting to be near them as much as possible.

So she let herself fall head over heels, and tried not to look back.

\---

Several months later, at the beginning of winter, Daichi is curled up in Kuroo’s bed, slowly waking up from a well deserved nap. She’s a little unsure of where she is at first, still not too familiar with their apartment--they preferred to go to hers--when she looks down to see Kuroo wrapped around her like an octopus. They were supposed to be studying, but Daichi had barely gotten six hours of sleep in the past seventy-two, and she had promptly fallen asleep trying to read over her business notes.

Kuroo seemed pretty content though, still sleeping soundly even as Daichi sat up and moved around a little until she was comfortable. Looking down at her face, all warm and fuzzy around the edges and her mouth open just a little, Daichi couldn’t help a small smile. She wiped some smeared eyeliner from her cheek, happy to just sit and run her fingers along the short hairs on one side of her head until she heard the door open.

Bokuto came in with a bag that smelled like it was full of sweet pastries and a cup tray balancing two coffees and a tea. Daichi took the drinks when she came to sit down next to them, happy to have her hazelnut coffee when she felt close to falling back asleep.  

“How long have I been out?” She asks around a yawn, blinking the tired feeling from her eyes.

“Hmm...maybe two hours?” Bokuto says with a shrug, pulling out some chocolate-chip melonpan and breaking off a piece to put on Daichi’s tongue. “You guys looked so cute, I didn’t really wanna move you."

Daichi felt a slight blush rise in her cheeks, but otherwise ignored it. “Kuroo drools, y’know.”

"Ha! Yeah, she always does that -- she snores sometimes, too.”

“I do noooooooot,” Kuroo whines a little as she wakes up, looking tiredly up at them with a small glare. “You’re the one who snores, Bo.”

“She also has a lying problem, don’t believe a word she says.”

 Daichi snorts a little, trying not to smile. “I never do.”

“Yeah, you don’t--I’ve been flirting with you for seven hundred _years_ and you barely react at all,” Kuroo sounds frustrated, digging her chin into Daichi’s stomach as some form of revenge. “The blushing is adorable and all--like super fucking cute to the point where I want to _die_ \--but that’s all I get! Don’t you like me, Sawamura?”

Kuroo can pull off puppy eyes really well, and Daichi hopelessly wishes she couldn’t.

“Huh? Oh...well--”

“It's no use, she hasn’t been responding to me either...do you even like girls, Sawamura? I mean, it’s totally fine if you don’t,” Bokuto assures her, all sun bright smile and warm gold eyes, “but if you do, well, that’s something I’d _definitely_ like to hear about.”

If her heart could literally stop without her dying, it probably just did.

Falling in love with two girls was fine, unless they liked her back. Once that happened, Daichi was going to have to choose, and now that it _was_ happening, she knew for sure that she couldn’t do it. They were too different, and still too much the same, to be able to act like she liked one more than the other--but what could she do?

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tried to think of something, anything, that would help her. “I do...like girls, I mean. I dated a volleyball player in high school, Yui, and had a friend I liked to kiss sometimes, too,” she admitted slowly, with her eyes still closed so she could pretend no one was listening. “It’s just, um...you two are both so _aggravating_ \--”

“Rude,” Kuroo says.

“So mean,” Bokuto adds on.

“ _But_ ,” Daichi opens her eyes now, ready to glare at the both of them to only see matching smiles on their faces. “But, I just--for some _unknown_ reason that’ll probably send me to an early grave--I like the both of you...together. The same.”

The following silence was a little hard to swallow; they were looking at each other and having a conversation with their eyes that Daichi would have paid good money to hear. Were they weighing their options? Deciding to dump her? Trying to figure out an escape plan from their _own apartment_? Every pessimistic thought Daichi could possibly have filtered through her mind _does_ , just long enough that she barely hears Kuroo start to speak again.

“I dunno, Sawamura -- you sure you don’t like me just a _little_ bit more than Bokuto? I mean, have you seen me? I’m an eleven.”

“Out of a hundred maybe,” Bokuto jokes, and then gets a pillow right to her face delivered by Kuroo.

And for some reason that makes it okay, like Daichi suddenly understands that this was never about choosing one but choosing both, and she starts laughing. Really loudly, in fact, outdoing the usual guffaws that Bokuto lets out time and time again. And she can’t really stop, not until there are cool hands running along her overheated cheeks, holding her still until lips are pressing against hers.

Daichi isn’t sure who it is at first, but she doesn’t really mind. She lets herself be pulled into it, opens her mouth when there’s a tongue sliding against her bottom lip, and gets her first taste of peach flavored lip gloss--it’s Kuroo. The way she kisses though, like she’s working every emotion and need into that one kiss and desperately teases Daichi with her tongue, it’s making every nerve in her body burn. Her moan gets swallowed, disappearing down Kuroo's throat just before she moves out of the way and Bokuto’s there.

Her kiss is gentler, featherlight at first and like the whisper of a promise. Daichi can still feel Kuroo, her lips now occupied with the slope of her neck, and she bites down hard enough on Bokuto’s bottom lip to spur her into action. Gentle turns quickly feverish, and Daichi feels like she doesn’t remember how to breathe. There’s still that sticky peach flavor in her mouth--now mixing with the sweet cream from Bokuto’s coffee--and she’s very sure she could get addicted to this flavor.

Her new favorite dessert: peaches and cream.

___

Dating Bokuto and Kuroo isn’t much different from being friends with them, minus all the making out. They dedicate Saturdays to date night, when they all have the time after Bokuto gets back from work to go out, and it’s become an easy routine. This Saturday happens to be only a few days before Daichi’s birthday, so they’ve decided to go out for dinner and drinks to have a casual celebration.

“How about this?” Kuroo asks, turning back from her closet with a red and black plaid shirt and a cute black dress. She walks over and presses it close to Daichi’s body, making sure it wouldn’t be too long--seeing as Kuroo’s several inches taller than her--and then starts stripping Daichi without another word.

Daichi cringes when her hair gets caught on the button of her shirt, shouting for Kuroo to stop _yanking_ before untangling it herself. “Trying to make me bald, you idiot?”

“You’d still be cute bald -- not such a bad thing,” Kuroo smirks and pulls on a tendril of her hair, wrapping the length of it around one of her fingers. “Though, this is so much more fun for pulling.”

Willing herself not to blush, Daichi rolls her eyes and shimmies herself out of her sweatpants. “Pretty sure you’re the one who likes her hair pulled--not me.”

Kuroo laughs and agrees, helping Daichi pull the dress over her head and down. “That’s very true, Sawamura--thanks for noticing,” she kisses Daichi once her head’s through the dress, and she goes breathless for only a minute. “Do you wanna wear tights or leggings? It’s cold as balls outside.”

Licking her lips--today’s lip gloss flavor is bubblegum--Daichi shrugs and opts for tights. Taking them from Kuroo once she’s dug through Bokuto’s drawer, Daichi pulls them on slowly and watches Kuroo walk over to her mirror to start applying makeup.

It’s almost hypnotising the way she does it. There’s a long order of things that Daichi can’t imagine doing to herself before going out everyday, but Kuroo seems to have it down to a science: a light dusting of powder, smoky eyeshadow, dark liner drawn into sharp wings on her eyes, and a cherry red lipstick to take the place of her gloss. Daichi’s never been able to do eyeliner herself--she didn’t like things being near her eyes--but when Kuroo turned around and asked her if she wanted her to do it for her, Daichi nodded.

“Don’t poke my eye out, okay?” Daichi warns before closing her eyes, and likes the way Kuroo’s laugh feels against her cheek.

“I’m pretty good at this, so don’t tense up so much,” Kuroo says, rubbing Daichi’s cheek with one hand to soothe her nerves. “I think it’ll look good on you though, y’know...you have really pretty eyes.”

Daich snorts, feeling a bit of self-deprecation on the tip of her tongue. “They’re boring and brown -- they’re not anything to really write home about.”

Kuroo’s starting to glide the liquid eyeliner on now and it’s cold. “They’re _gorgeous_ , you stubborn ass. Just give up and accept a compliment, would you?”

Biting her lip, Daichi dampens a smile threatening to overcome her face. It’s not that she doesn’t believe Kuroo--who was straight forward to the point of discomfort sometimes--but when she looked into Kuroo or Bokuto’s eyes, Daichi knew hers fell short. Bokuto’s were a warm syrupy honey color that always shone bright, while Kuroo’s were a molten gold flecked with green, and both of them would always be prettier than hers.

Just this once though, Daichi didn’t say a word, and tried to see her eyes the same way Kuroo did.

“That feels slimy...how do you do this all time?"

“It makes me look hot, honestly, so why wouldn’t I?”

Laughing, Daichi stops when Kuroo swears at her for shaking, and waits until she’s done. It’s not as bad as she thought, in the end, and when Daichi looks at herself in the mirror with her eyes lined as close to perfect as they could be, she likes it. It makes her look different, maybe more confident even, and it takes a minute to stop staring at herself.

“Ah...thanks, Kuroo.”

The answering sharp smile leaves a little trail of heat trickling down Daichi’s spine, and she has to turn away to finish getting dressed before she ends up pushing Kuroo down into bed. Grabbing the plaid shirt, she pulls it over her dress and lets it hang loose down her sides before looking for her boots.

Sitting down on the bed to slide them on, they both look up when the apartment door slams shut, and watches Bokuto running back into the room only a few seconds later with reddened cheeks from the cold. She takes one look at Daichi and closes the distance between them so she can kiss her.

“Your eyes look amazing like that, _shit_ ,” Bokuto swears against her lips, and Daichi feels herself warm again. “I’m a little jealous that Kuroo made you look like that, because I’ve got awesome makeup skills, too, but I’ll let it slide if I get to make you up next time.”

Daichi laughs with a nod. “Sure, whatever...knock yourself out.”

“Awesome.” Bokuto gives her one last kiss, and they all finish getting ready to go.

\---

They get back much later that night, everyone a bit tipsy from too many beers--wine in Kuroo’s case--and holding onto one another as they giggle and stumble through the door of their apartment. Stripping out of their coats and shoes and letting them drop wherever, Daichi tries to find the light switch with one hand, but misses so many times she gives up with a heavy sigh. Instead, she just lets Bokuto pull her back towards the bedroom with Kuroo leading the way, and hopes they’re not going straight to sleep.

But as soon as the door’s shut, Bokuto is on her before she gets the chance to say another word, and she can't help smiling.

Her kisses taste like beer tonight: bitter, rich, and dark as it slides against her tongue. It’s wildly different from the usual overly sweet taste of Bokuto’s lips, but Daichi _really_ likes it. She sucks on Bokuto’s tongue to prove that she does, listening to her softly moan from the feeling, and wraps her arms around her neck so she can drag her fingers up into the gelled hairs at the nape of Bokuto’s neck.

Deciding that being on the bed would be more fun than standing in the middle of the room, they slowly move towards it, still wrapped up in one another as Kuroo comes up behind Daichi. Her hands slowly slide down Daichi’s sides, tickling her ribs before smoothing over her rounded hips, and her mouth is doing that thing to Daichi’s neck that she can barely stand. It’s too sensitive, the skin buzzing beneath Kuroo’s teeth as she leaves a bruise behind, and Daichi can feel herself already becoming wet.

“Mmm,” Bokuto hums when she pulls back, turning to spot the bed and sitting down on it with a bounce before looking up at Daichi and Kuroo. “It’s almost your birthday, Daichi...tell us what you want.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo whispers huskily in her ear, driving her crazy, “how do you want us, Dai-chan?”

The nickname that’s made her cringe so many times makes her shudder now, the sound like honey on Kuroo’s tongue. She feels embarrassed though, even a little intoxicated, and is glad it’s dark so they can’t see how badly her cheeks are burning. Kuroo nips her neck again, as if to get her to talk, but she just elbows her lightly in the ribs.

"Stop that,” she says with a hushed voice, as if speaking too loud would ruin the mood. “And I...it’s just... _ugh_ , this is so embarrassing.”

Bokuto laughs a little, grabbing Daichi’s hands to kiss the inside of her palms. “We’ve both seen you in so many angles, there’s really no need to be embarrassed.”

“Oh shut it,” Daichi says curtly, only earning herself another laugh from the both of them. “I hate you both.”

“I’m not buying it,” Kuroo kisses the shell of her ear, “but c’mon, we want to hear it. Do you want Bokuto to taste you, or me?”

Daichi’s cheeks go hotter still, and she squeezes her eyes shut. “I...I want Bokuto to.”

“Good girl, now...where do you want me?”

“Ah, on my…” Daichi’s voice falls almost silent, "on my face.”

The sharp intake of breath next to her ear causes a small whine to crawl up her throat, the anticipation of everything driving her heart to pump even faster. But Kuroo’s turning her a second later, kissing her and pushing her _back, back, back,_ until the back of her knees hit the mattress and they’re tumbling down next to Bokuto.

A deep merlot coats Kuroo’s tongue along with the sticky taste of her lipstick, and Daichi can feel Bokuto already pulling down her tights. When they’d first started fooling around, Daichi was too nervous and embarrassed to do much of anything but watch Bokuto and Kuroo. Once the curiosity got to be too much though, she discovered a pleasure so great she had nothing to compare it to. So now, when they fell into bed together like this and found new ways to discover one another, Daichi let herself go much easier.

Kuroo’s helping her out of her shirt, throwing it off the bed before dragging the dress up and over her head so she can kiss her again. And though Kuroo’s kisses are dizzying and addictive, Daichi still very much feels the warmth of Bokuto’s fingers running along her legs. Her lips follow them, sucking and kissing along the length of her calf, the inside of her knee, and ever higher.

She wants to see Bokuto, wants to look at her while she continues to trace the soft inner skin of her thighs, and to see her finally reach the one spot Daichi wants touched most. But Kuroo is still keeping her busy, nibbling at her lips and licking the line of her teeth like she wants to taste everything Daichi tastes.

“Still want this?” Bokuto asks somewhere down her body, like she always does, like she thinks one day Daichi will say no. Instead, Daichi lets one of her legs slide over Bokuto’s shoulder, and hopes that’s enough of an answer.

And it _is_.

Bokuto’s mouth tastes her first through the lace panties she’d picked out especially for Daichi, saying that lavender looked pretty with her skin. Her tongue goes flat, hot and wet against the fabric as Daichi feels herself melt against her mouth. It feels so good, she can feel herself panting against Kuroo’s lips, and sucks in a deep breath when Kuroo finally pulls back. She doesn’t move far though, only down her body until she’s curling her tongue around Daichi’s nipple from where she’d gone braless all night. And that sends a whole new spark down her body, mingling with the feeling of Bokuto’s hot mouth that’s made her panties so damp she feels soaked.

“Ass up,” Bokuto says sweetly when she pulls back, dragging Daichi’s panties down her legs when she obliges.

The loss of the heat is overwhelming enough that Daichi whines a little, a soft _please_ falling from her lips when Kuroo’s sucks her nipple a little harder into her mouth. And Bokuto stalls, like she’s feeling mean tonight--like she wants Daichi to kick her, because she’s _about to_ \--and waits just long enough for Daichi to beg one more time before she runs the tip of her tongue from her ass to her clit and _sucks_.

“ _Ahh-- shitttt_ , Kou,” Daichi moans around the letters of her name like a prayer, hips bucking up against Bokuto’s face without an ounce of control.

She can feel her thighs quiver, shaking around Bokuto’s head and trying to pull her closer still, as if her mouth isn’t enveloping her enough already. Daichi barely registers that Kuroo’s pulled back, just staring down the length of her body where Bokuto stays, sucking on her clit until Daichi says her name again.

And Daichi misses the wink Bokuto sends Kuroo, like she’s boasting about the sounds she’s causing Daichi to make, and Kuroo takes it as a challenge. Daichi opens her eyes for a moment, only barely aware that Kuroo’s not right next to her, and sees her stripping out of her clothes. She’s all sharp edges and beautiful skin, her small breasts tight and perky and making Daichi’s mouth dryer than she wants it to be.

Bokuto can sense her divided attention and slips a finger inside her, easy from how wet she’s gotten, and Daichi temporarily forgets Kuroo again. She bites back another moan, her fingers pulling at the sheets beneath her like she intends to rip them, and lets Bokuto eat her out until Daichi feels like screaming.

“St- _stop_!” She shouts, body arching into a tightly strung arch that hurts as much as it feels good, and Bokuto pulls her mouth off of her immediately. Daichi reaches down fast enough to keep Bokuto from pulling her finger out though, and holds it there as she tries to catch her breath. “Don’t...just...I don’t wanna come yet.”

Bokuto looks at her sweetly, and crawls up high enough to kiss Daichi and let her taste herself. Daichi whimpers, that feeling of being too close settling in her stomach again, and pulls back reluctantly.

Laying flat again, Daichi reaches out a hand and curves it shakily around Kuroo’s bare hip, gaining her full attention. Kuroo raises an eyebrow, asking the silent question, and Daichi nods. She watches as she crawls back on the bed, throwing one of her unbelievably long legs over Daichi until she’s straddling her face carefully. Daichi’s eyes follow the thin strip of black hair down, mouth watering at the sight of how wet Kuroo’s gotten without being touched, and breathes in the smell of her deeply.

“Can I?” She asks, watching Kuroo suck her bottom lip into her mouth and nods.

Daichi can still feel Bokuto’s finger sliding in and out of her, slowly joined by a second, just as she leans up a little to run her tongue along Kuroo’s bare skin. She tastes sweet on Daichi’s tongue, with a little bitterness mixing in that she loves. It’s familiar, and _Kuroo_ , and Daichi can’t help from humming her approval as Kuroo rolls her hips downwards.

Looking up, Daichi can see one of Kuroo’s hands cupping a breast, the other pulling at her own hair. She knows just how Kuroo likes to be licked, her tongue dipping inside her once, twice, before Kuroo’s grinding her hips down hard and Daichi moans enough for Kuroo to _feel_ it all the way down to her toes.

“God, you’re both so fucking _hot_ ,” Bokuto says, sounding somewhere between amazement and envy. “Sorry Daichi -- I can’t hold back anymore.”

And then those two fingers inside of her curl, making Daichi’s hips raise just as Bokuto’s lips pull her clit back between them again. It’s much _too_ much; Daichi’s trying to keep her same rhythm with Kuroo, the scent of her heady in her nose and delicious, and Daichi knows neither of them have much longer. She pushes her tongue deeper inside Kuroo, dragging it back out and along her slit, before she senses it.

Kuroo always lets out a really loud moan before she comes, following all of her much quieter ones, and it drags on a curse she lets out when Daichi’s mouth licks up all that’s offered. And as much as Daichi’d love to pull Kuroo into a kiss, or wrap her arms around her, her mind is easily switched back to the way her clit is being sucked and twisted between Bokuto’s lips.

It’s maddening, hot, and after Kuroo slides over and collapses on her back, Daichi sits up as she nears the edge. Dragging Bokuto into a kiss, letting her taste Kuroo as Daichi’s fingers plunge beneath her dress to find her clit, she wants Bokuto to come at the same time. She doesn’t have time to move her panties out of the way, doesn’t even try with how hard she’s beginning to shake, so she does her best to press hard and in swift circles to get Bokuto closer to the same edge Daichi’s feeling.

She all but sobs against her mouth, like she was already close enough before Daichi touched her, and they both come saying one another’s name against each other's lips.

As much as Daichi would like to collapse now, curl her body around Kuroo and let Bokuto spoon against her from behind, she feels like still needs to thank Bokuto and please her skin-to-skin. She yanks on Bokuto’s dress before she gets the chance to recover--tossing it off somewhere on the floor--and pulls on her hand to bring her farther up on the bed. As Daichi slides down beneath her, pulling her panties just down to her knees and positioning her face beneath her dripping wet skin, Kuroo has recovered enough to move behind Bokuto.

Daichi knows what’s going to happen and silently hopes that Bokuto won’t just collapse on top of her when Kuroo’s fingers slide into her just as Daichi’s tongue brushes over her clit. And the reaction is instantaneous; Bokuto moans a mix of their names, like she doesn’t know who’s who anymore, and Daichi laughs breathily against her moist skin only to hear her swear. Everyone knows this is going to be just as fast as before, especially with the way Bokuto’s moving her hips back against Kuroo’s fingers and down along Daichi’s lips, so it’s no surprise when Bokuto lets out a mewling noise that sounds high and drawn out from deep in her throat and comes. 

Helping her lay down as to not have her crush Daichi beneath her, Daichi leans down and kisses the skin of Bokuto’s face before looking back at Kuroo. She’s smiling, the look softer now that she’s sated and sleepy, and Daichi gladly takes her two fingers when she slides them between her lips and licks away Bokuto’s come.

“If I didn’t feel like I’d pass out halfway through, I’d get out the vibrator for round two,” Kuroo smirks, even though it’s just as soft as her smile, and Daichi laughs when she pulls back.

"Maybe after a nap?”

Kuroo and Bokuto--whose lifted her head enough for Daichi to see her honey gold eyes go round like an owl’s--both look like they can’t believe they ever found someone like Daichi, and they all laugh. Moving between them, Daichi lets their legs and arms entangle one another, sliding together until she doesn't know whose arm is around her stomach and whose is loose over her hip. Falling asleep with her body still coming down from its high, Daichi knows that she’ll never love anyone like this ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Today was AU day for prompts, and I figured switching it up for girls was a fun way to go. Sorry if there's any errors -- I'm a bit busy, so I'll come back and fix them when I get the chance!! And if you're at all curious as to how Kuroo's hair looks, I pretty much styled it off of [Viria's](http://41.media.tumblr.com/b5a1890b8b8dc00bec12231463e0f50f/tumblr_n989wxJSgu1qg1e00o3_1280.png) art.


End file.
